Snowdrops
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: A little mushy/sweet thing for Spring!! Elladan is injured and cannot go on the traditional hunt for the first snowdrops of spring...so Elrohir and Celebrian go looking.......


__

A little mushy Spring fling with the twin elflings I whipped up in honor of Passover and Easter...and well...Spring! Enjoy!

Winter would not release its grip on the Vale of Imladris.

No matter that the calendar said it was officially the first day of Spring tomorrow and usually a day of glad celebration for the elves therein. It was day the elves welcomed the change of the seasons with dancing and the hopeful blessings for a fruitful year to come. A big feast culminated the day where the elflings brought in the first snowdrops to the dinner table in a candlelit procession.

Elladan and Elrohir, the six year-old sons of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian pressed their faces against the cold glass of the large map room where they had been playing orcs and soldiers over an hour because the snow had continued to fall.

"Stop hitting me Elrohir! I'm not the orc any more, you are!" Elladan took his wooden sword and smacked Elrohir on the back. "Got you! You are dead! I win!"

"You did not give me a chance to get on top of the table and jump off! I let you!' Elrohir was plainly incensed and he ran at his twin with his wooden sword.

Elladan ran the other way laughing and then climbed on the table and ran down its length.

As Elrohir passed him, Elladan jumped him shouting "I am a Balrog and I am going to slay you elf!!"

As he dropped onto his running twin, he hit the edge of the nearby chair they had been using as a fortress and knocked himself out, but still landing on Elrohir, knocking the wind out of him.

Gasping painfully, Elrohir finally pushed the dead weight of his brother off, rolling him over on his back.

"All right Elladan, that is enough! We have to go to lessons now in the library! Erestor will be waiting." Elrohir poked his brother with his wooden sword and then blanched when he saw his twin's true condition.

Bleeding from a cut on his head, it was obvious that Elladan was not play acting.

Elrohir ran from the room crying "Ada! Nana! Elladan's hurt!"

Elrohir ran to his father's study where he had last seen the Lord of Imladris working at his desk. The elfling pushed open the door and shouted, "Ada!" 

Lord Elrond was not there now.

Terrified, Elrohir left the room quickly and ran down the hall, his tears half-blinding him. What if Elladan was dead? Who would he play with? Who could he snuggle up to at night when the storms got too loud? Who could he blame for the broken vase in the solarium?

Not watching where he was going, he ran right into his father who was just turning down the corridor he was in, laughing with Celebrian.

"Ada! Nana! Come quickly!! Elladan may be dead!"

This stopped the two elder elves smiles and the followed their son as fast as they could to the large map room.

Elladan had not moved from his spot and Elrohir seeing him burst into loud sobs and ran to his mother.

Elrond bent and examined his son quickly and was relieved to note that Elladan was coming around on his own. He picked up the disoriented elfling and took him back to his study and into his surgery, Celebrian holding the still sobbing Elrohir following quickly on his heels.

"Ada, will he live? Is his brains leaking out?" Elrohir shuddered in his mother's arms.

"No Elrohir! His brains are not leaking, he just has a gash on his head. A few stitches and he will be right as rain." The elf lord lay a hand on his son's forehead relaxing the bewildered child.

"Ada—my head hurts." Elladan's lip trembled as he looked up at his father, a small elfling in the midst of a sea of white linen, blood trickling down his forehead to hit the small pillow beneath his head.

"Shh, I know. Rest now my sweet one." He lay a hand over his child's eyes and sent him deeply asleep.

Celebrian biting her lip hugged Elrohir and said "Come son, we will let Ada finish with Elladan all right? You will see him in a little bit."

"Al-all right." Elrohir choked on his tears and hid his face in his mother's long fall of silver hair.

She rubbed his back as they left the surgery.

Celebrian went into her solarium and sat at the window, still holding Elrohir. "Well, what were you two doing?"

"Playing." Elrohir knew this would not go well for him. Especially when his mother found out they had been running on top of the table.

"Playing what?"

"Playing orcs and soldiers. Except he was a Balrog and he leapt on me...and hit his head on the chair..."

Elrohir peeked up at his mother, who was shaking her head. "And what have we told you about climbing on the furniture?"

"Not to."

"Elrohir...what should I do?? Tomorrow is the Spring Celebration and you and your brother were supposed to go and look for the first snowdrops and bring them back to the House to decorate the dinner table."

"I know." Elrohir looked out the window at the still falling snow. "But Nana, it is still snowing. I will not be able to find any anyhow." He buried his face in her hair. "Tomorrow is all ruined anyway. Go ahead and punish me. It will not matter that there are not any snowdrops... the flower fairies have probably hidden them all anyway..."

"I cannot speak for the flower fairies Elrohir, but there will still be honey buns with sugared flowers."

"But Elladan will probably have to stay in bed and I will not have anyone to hunt snowdrops with."

"Well, you could hunt them with me."

Elrohir looked up at his mother and smiled, quickly rubbing his eyes.

"I would like to do that Nana." He bowed his head and pulled at a dangling thread off his tunic and Celebrian put one of her slender hands over his automatically to stop him.

"All right. But you will need to be up early, little sparrow, so all the best ones are not found by the other elflings."

"I will Nana, I will. Can we bring some to Elladan too?"

"Of course sweetheart. Come, let us go see if Elladan is awake now."

Elrohir nodded and jumped off his mother's lap and raced off to his room, his mother following.

Elrohir, about to push open his door, stopped and tiptoed in. Elrond was sitting at his son's bedside, having just settled him under the covers.

Elrohir approached the bed a bit uncertainly disturbed by the swath of linen around his twin's head.

Crawling into the bed and curling up next to the sleeping Elladan, he looked at his father. "Is he all right Ada?" He whispered as he touched Elladan's head softly. "Will he be able to play tomorrow Ada, especially if we do not play orcs and soldiers?"

"I will have to see Elrohir. He may not feel like playing tomorrow."

Elrohir put his hand over his twin's chest and stared at his silent face. "All right Ada. I will stay here and make sure he does not wake up scared or lonely."

Elrond put a hand on Elrohir's head. "Thank you son. Elladan would like that I am sure."

Standing, the elf lord looked to his wife, who came and quickly put her arms around her husband, her eyes on the still form of her injured son. "He is really all right Elrond? No concussion?"

"No concussion love. He just had a hard knock and a nasty gash. He will be fine Cel." He kissed his wife on the crown of her head.

As they turned to leave, Celebrian pulled away from Elrond and bent and kissed both her children, whispering to Elrohir, "Remember tomorrow morning I'll come for you bright and early."

"Yes, Nana." He whispered back. "I shall be ready."

It was still dark out and Elrohir was wrapped in a down comforter and still curled up against Elladan, who had slept uneasily. Throughout the night he had thrashed in his sleep, waking Elrohir who would put his arms around Elladan and try to shush him soothingly like his mother.

By the time the sun was about to peek over the Misty Mountains, Elrohir exhausted was deeply asleep, as was Elladan.

Celebrian came into the bedroom dressed in a tunic and trews and saw her little elflings swathed in blankets like two puppies. She didn't want to disturb them and stood a moment watching them, just enjoying their peaceful innocent faces.

Gently, she shook Elrohir's shoulder.

"Elladan, please you must sleep. Ada will not let you play with me." The young elfling murmured in his sleep.

"Elrohir, love, it's Nana. It is time to get up and find those snowdrops."

He finally stirred under her gentle shaking and looked up at Celebrian. "Nana! Is it time to go?"

"Yes love, time to get dressed and find those flowers."

"Yes!" Elrohir yawning, carefully got out of bed so he did not wake Elladan.

In a few minutes, with his mother's help, the elfling got dressed warmly for his early morning excursion.

The two went down the dim corridors, still lit by torcheres.

When they reached the front doors of the House, they found Elrond waiting, wrapped in a dark cloak. Elrohir yawning again rubbed his eyes as his father picked him up to kiss him. Brushing a hand across his son's face he smiled at Celebrian. "I have made sure there is a little breakfast in your rucksack."

"Thank you love!" Celebrian picked up the rucksack and Elrond set Elrohir down and helped his wife adjust the rucksack on her shoulders.

"Well have fun you two. Elladan and I will anxiously await your triumphant return!"

Hugs and kisses later, Celebrian and Elrohir went off into the frosty early morning, passing other elflings and their parents as they went across the bridge over the Bruinen.

Before they left the confines of the House however, the morning sun came up over the edge of the Misty Mountains setting the snow sparkling.

The elves all stopped and began to sing the Hymn to the Rising Sun. A hauntingly beautiful melody filled the air as hundreds of voices filled the Valley, welcoming the First Day of Spring.

As the song faded off, Elrohir hugged Celebrian. "I love the first day of Spring Nana. It is my favorite day next to the Eve of Yule and my begetting day and Midsummer's Day and..."

Celebrian hugged her little elfling to her and said "I know exactly how you feel! In the Golden Wood, we did not look for the first snow drops, we looked for the first bluebells. And then we too had a big feast in the main flet of Caras Galadon. The elfling who found the most bluebells, received a special blue bell broach they could wear all year, until the next First Day of Spring when they passed it along."

"Oh that sounds wonderful! I would like to have a snowdrop broach!"

"Well we shall just have to find more flowers than anyone, will we not?"

"Yay!" Elrohir skipped ahead of his mother and then stopped once under the cool branches of the nearby pines. They could both still hear singing from other elf families in search of flowers.

"Come this way Nana, I know a good place we can look!"

Celebrian smiled followed her grinning elfling into the deep woods.

Elrohir ran on ahead to a small glade that he and Elladan had played in many times as it was just perfect for Dragons and Castles. There was a big boulder in the center that made an excellent castle.

He hurriedly looked around the boulder but all he found was one crushed flower.

It was obvious another elfling had been here first.

Celebrian held out their basket, "Well, did you find anything?"

Elrohir held up the crushed plant. "No, someone got here faster."

Celebrian nodded and took the crushed plant and put it in her basket anyway. "Come, we must find another direction in which to go this time."

The she-elf went deeper into the woods, Elrohir scouting around her.

With a delighted cry, the elfling pounced on two little flowers growing side by side near the foot of a pine sapling. "Nana! Here are two!"

"Excellent Elrohir!!" Celebrian held out the basket and the elfling carefully put the flowers in.

An hour later, and they had only found three more.

Celebrian seeing her little one getting a bit despondent, called a halt and said, "Let's have a snack, shall we? I wonder what Ada packed away for us?"

Elrohir brightened at the mention of food. He was feeling bad because though his Nana was not a bad hunter of flowers, he knew that Elladan would be even better.

"Why look Elrohir, honey buns! With candied violets! And there are cooked eggs which Resaldil has painted for you."

Elrohir smiled as he took a bun and took a big bite, getting sticky honey all over his face. Celebrian pulled a small mug out and poured some milk Elrond had also provided.

The food made Elrohir feel more settled and he was more than ready to resume his hunt once his mother had finished wiping his hands and face and cleaning up their meal.

The two elves spent another hour combing the woods, but they only found three more flowers, bringing their total to eight.

Elrohir peered into the basket and sighed heavily. This was certainly not enough flowers. He knew, he just knew that Dasland and his brother Fealar would find more and would undoubtedly head the procession tonight.

"Nana, I think we should go home. This is all we are going to find. I guess the flower fairies have helped all the other elves find more, because well, Elladan got hurt and could not come with us."

Celebrian stopped and knelt before him, lifting his tiny chin with a gloved finger, the steam of her breath sweet around his face. "No sweetheart. The flower fairies of Spring are not angry at you. They know it was an accident."

Elrohir's eyes filled with tears. "But we have found so few...and I am tired Nana. Elladan kept kicking me in his sleep last night even though I shushed him like you do when he runs to you when the thunder is too loud." He rubbed his eyes.

Celebrian smiled at her son and then adjusting the basket picked him up, wrapping him in a corner of her cloak and started home.

Elrohir struggled a little but he really was tired and soon, his weight settled against his mother and he was asleep.

Kissing him, Celebrian went on through the woods.

A mile or so from the House, she stopped to rest a moment and sat on a boulder in a clearing.

Elrohir stirred in her arms and straightened, rubbing his eyes. "Are we home Nana?"

"Almost son. We are in the wood beyond the large cow byre."

"All right. Nana I have to get down and go potty."

Celebrian set him down and Elrohir ran swiftly over the snow and went under the trees.

As The Lady of Imladris sat there, another she-elf and a little one came into the clearing obviously on their way back to the House as well. Both looked a bit tired.

The she-elves bowed slightly to Celebrian who stood smiling at them. "Why Galafiel and Dinala, how has your hunt for flowers gone?"

Dinala, four, was on her first hunt for snowdrops.

The little one looked up from the fur hood of her cloak and Celebrian instantly saw the tears in her eyes.

The Lady of Imladris immediately knelt in front of Dinala. "What ever is the matter sweetheart?'

"No flowers....Now I will not be in the processin, the processing..."

Galafiel looked at her Lady and shook her head sadly. "We did not get going until later my lady as Dinala lost her favorite bear and we could not go until he was found. All the snowdrops are gone."

Celebrian looked at the sad face. "Did you find your bear Dinala?"

A little gloved hand came out from under her cloak and showed Celebrian the torn and much-loved bear.

"Well, that was good. At least you found your friend."

"But no flowers."

Just then, Elrohir, who had been listening came around his mother, clutching the folds of her cloak and said quietly, "Hullo Dinala."

"Hullo Elrohir." She bobbed a quick curtsy.

Elrohir stared at the she-elf and then looked up at his mother. Dinala was so little and the First Day of Spring was such a special day....and to not be in the procession..."

Elrohir grabbed the flowers he and his mother had found and then quietly put them in her basket.

"I think we found all of yours Dinala. Mine are somewheres else."

Dinala looked at the flowers and then picked up one and held it to her mother. "Nana! Flowers! Elrohir found our flowers! Now I get to be in the processing."

Galafiel looked at Elrohir and said, "Thank you Master Elrohir. That was very kind of you."

Elrohir ducked behind his mother and hid his face in the soft wool. It wasn't like Elladan could be with him in the procession anyway. It would not be any fun without him. And Dinala shouldn't be left out because she couldn't find her bear. He knew how sad he was one afternoon when he couldn't find his wooden dragon Firetooth and he could not go to dinner until he had been found.

Celebrian's heart swelled at Elrohir's kindness and put a hand to his head where he hid in her cloak.

She smiled at Galafiel and said softly, "Then we shall see you this evening at the feast."

"Yes my lady. And thank you." Galafiel looked at Elrohir, who ducked his face again embarrassed.

Galafiel smiled and taking the now excited Dinala, the two elves quietly left the glade.

Celebrian pulled Elrohir out from behind her and picked him up. She held him close and said quietly, "That was a very nice thing you did Elrohir. Dinala will never forget it."

"All right Nana. Can we go home now? I am tired."

"Oh of course my little prince."

Elrohir embarrassed by his mother's praise hid his face in her hair.

And before they were half way home, he had fallen asleep again.

As Celebrian came up the steps of the House, her husband met her and took the sleeping elfling from her and the basket. Glancing into the basket he saw it was empty.

"No luck my love?"

"I shall tell you all once we get Elrohir settled. How is Elladan?"

"Our son is coming along nicely. His head still hurts and his stitches itch, but he ate breakfast and was drawing pictures of orcs when I left him."

Celebrian smiled. "Our little artist. Orcs!" she shook her head fondly.

Once Elrohir was undressed and tucked into his bed, Elladan whispered "Is Elrohir all right?"

"He is just tired and needs a nap."

Celebrian went and picked up Elladan who yawned and leaned his head against her shoulder and said, "Okay." He brought his head up suddenly "Wait, did Elrohir find any snowdrops?"

"Yes, but he gave them all to Dinala who had none."

"But that means he cannot be in the procession except at the very end."

"He knows." 

Elladan lay his head against his mother again and put his thumb into his mouth unconsciously. She was about to pull it out when she caught Elrond's eye and he shook his head slightly. Nodding, she carried her son out into the corridor, Elrond following.

Once in their suite, Celebrian settled Elladan in her lap. Elrond was right of course, Elladan seemed quite on the mend.

Pulling his thumb out he said, "Nana, what if I made Elrohir some paper snowdrops he could carry to feast? Maybe no one would notice they were not real."

"I think Elladan that is a very good idea." Celebian looked up at Elrond. "What do you think husband? Can we make some snowdrops for Elrohir?"

"I have just the right parchment for the job."

Elrohir woke as the Spring twilight descended. He jumped out of bed when he noticed Elladan was not there. He had not died had he?

He ran in his sleeping tunic for his parent's rooms and pushed open the door with a slam.

Celebrian looked up from arranging paper petals and immediately dropped the flower into the basket at her feet

"Elrohir, what is the matter?"

"Where is Elladan? He is not in his bed?"

"He is fine Elrohir, he is with Ada in his study."

"Oh, all right. Is it time for the feast?"

"Soon. Come," She rose from the desk where she had been making snowdrops. "let us go back to you room and get you washed up and dressed."

"What about Elladan?"

"Ada will see to Elladan. He can join us for a little while."

"Yippee! " Elrohir raced back to his room and pulled off his tunic and jumped into the bathing pool

Celebrian found herself very busy chasing an excited elfling around the bathing room and finally getting him dressed.  


Just as she was adjusting Elrohir's tunic, Elrond entered with Elladan and efficiently undressed him and put him in his formal robes.

Elladan made a face at Elrohir because he did not have to wear his circlet and Elrohir did, which he did not like.

But because he was so glad Elladan was joining them, he did not mind.

Glorfindel knocked on the door and stuck his head around. "My Lord and Lady, if you wish to get ready I shall be happy to finish up with the twins."

Celebrian smiled and taking Elrond's hand she said "Why that is most thoughtful of you Glorfindel. Thank you."

Elrond grinned at his friend and patted him on the shoulder as he left. "They are all dressed. You just have the enviable task of keeping them occupied until we are finished."

"Certainly." Glordfindel bowed slightly as the two elves went past him.

Sitting on Elladan's bed, he picked up the injured elfling and drew him into his lap. Elrohir hiked up his pale green gown and crawled into the elf lord's lap as well.

His arms full he looked at Elrohir and said cheerfully, "Well tell me how the hunt for snowdrops went."

It was finally time for the feast and Elladan, being carried by his father, looked on enviously as Elrohir took his place at the end of the line of elflings about to enter the main dinning hall.

Elrohir looked at his parents who looked beautiful in pale gold robes, their brows encircled by the traditional wreathes of snowdrops, ivy and tiny violets that Celebrian grew in flower pots in her solarium.

See that Dasland was in front of him, Elrohir tapped him on the shoulder as the elflings stood quietly waiting to be given lit tapers to carry with their snowdrops.

"What happened Dasland? Surely you and your brother found enough snowdrops? You sure did last year."

Dasland looked at his brother. "His pet goat Millan ate them all as we were getting ready. And we would have been at the head of the procession too. We found 22."

"It's not my fault. You forgot to latch the gate."

"Did not! You went out there last to feed him."

"Did not. Mother said----"

"Boys, that is enough, the procession is about to start." Erestor said as he handed them their tapers.

Sighing the elflings settled down and Elrohir took his candle silently. He wished he'd had just one snowdrop. Something to put on the table in front of Ada and Nana.

The Evening song began and all went quiet. The elflings picked up the melody and their high sweet voices blended in with the adults as they entered the dinning hall. The adult elves all stood, their brows covered with ivy wreathes, singing as the procession came in.

The room lit softly with big fat candles on the tables so the light from the children's tapers would glow all the more brightly as they wound through the diners. The elflings first brought their snowdrops to the Lord and Lady's table where they were put in silver bowls then they would be distributed during the meal.

Elrohir bit his lip as he tried to sing, but he couldn't get the song out.

Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and Elladan stood there holding a bunch of cunningly made paper flowers, which he handed to his astounded brother.

"Happy First Day of Spring Elrohir."

"Ha-Happy First Day of Spring Elladan." He hastily wiped his eyes as he moved forward slowly, marveling at the paper flowers.

"Thank you Elladan...I-I.."

Elladan smirked and leaned close just as Elrohir was about to enter the hall. "I bet I can still eat more sticky buns than you!"

"Can not! I---" 

Erestor, smiling, put a cautioning hand on Elrohir's shoulder and the elfling went quiet.

Elladan went and joined his parents, and lifted by his father, the Lord and Lady of Imladris followed the children in last.

Sticking his tongue out at his brother, Elrohir entered the dining hall, his hands full of flowers and candlelight, his heart lifted in song.

Elrohir might lose his bet tonight, but it was the First Day of Spring and he was very very happy.

~~~~-------_Happy Passover—Happy Easter---Happy Spring---~~~~~~~~~_


End file.
